Eric a la Mode
Eric a la Mode is episode 24b of Comedy World. It aired on Kids' WB on July 17, 1999. Plot A visit to Kim's Ice Cream Shoppe turns into Eric's worst nightmare when he passes out after overeating ice cream. Cast *Eric as himself *Brian as PC Guy *Scary Voice as Kids in Eric's Dream *David/Zack/Evil Genius as Clerk *Lawrence as Narrator *The kid who tries to eat Eric is a reused model of PC Guy without the glasses and different clothing. *This is one of the few "dream episodes" in season 2. Errors *When Eric is bloating himself with ice cream, buttons pop out from his shirt despite the fact that he wears a hoodie. Transcript open up to see the exterior of an ice cream parlor. We then zoom in to see Eric and PC Guy ordering some ice cream 'Clerk: '''Welcome to Kim's Ice Cream Shoppe, the only 24-hour ice cream store in town. People like us are strictly forbidden from closing our eyes. What would you like? '''Eric: '''Hmmm... I think I'll order first. at the menu On second thought, I think you should go, PC Guy. I don't really know what's on my mind. '''PC Guy: '''Sure thing, Eric. at the menu Yeah, I would like a blueberry sundae with a waffle piece and a cherry on top. I'd also like a bottle of root beer and a lollipop on the side. '''Clerk: '''That'll be $20. '''PC Guy: '$20?! him dollar bills that are crumbled Here you go, sir. 'Clerk: '''Thank you. Your order will be with you any minute now. '''PC Guy: '''Oh boy! off '''Clerk: '''You - in the red hoodie - you're next. '''Eric: '''I would like ten scoops of vanilla ice cream, twelve scoops of chocolate ice cream, four banana popsicles, and eighteen bottles of soda pop. '''Clerk: '''That'll be $150. '''PC Guy: 'into the scene $150?! Please tell me you're joking! to a close-up of the cash register. It reads "$150.00" 'Clerk: '''I'm not joking, bub. to the duo at a table Guy is slowly eating his ice cream like a normal person, while Eric is eating his ice cream super fast. He becomes so fat, a button pops out from his shirt and almost hits PC Guy! '''PC Guy: '''Eric, slow down! When you eat too fast, you get a stomach ache and pass out! '''Eric: '''What was that? I was too busy eating my ice cream too- (Passes out) Guy groans wakes up inside a weird room '''Eric: '''Hello? Anyone here? (Ice cream appears) Ooh! Ice cream! (Eats it) I wish there was more. (A sign appears that says: More Ice Cream This Way --->) Yayy! starts walking, and walking, and walking, and walking... '''Eric: '''There ''has ''to be more somewhere... lightbulb appears above his head A-ha! Maybe if I start running, I'll get my prize! so, he starts sprinting '''Narrator: '''2 hours later... '''Eric: '''Well, I don't think I'm ever gonna find- (sees more ice cream) ICE CREAM! YAYYYY! (Eats the ice cream, when he finishes he becomes fat again and gets ice cream all over his hoodie) I must have MORE ice cream! (Another sign appears that says: Taste Testing Room --->) Oh boy! enters the room, but there is no ice cream '''Eric: '''That's strange. Why have a taste testing room without any- (Two giant kids approach him) AAUGGHH! two giant kids are glaring at Eric '''Kid #1: '''Wow! Walking ice cream! '''Kid #2: '''That'll be SUPER delicious! kids take out spoons and begin to chase Eric falls into a hole and lands inside a giant sundae '''Eric: ' (struggles to get out, but the whipped cream is gluing him down) Oh, wow. kids start making smacking sounds with their tongues Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Season 2